Choices (A Team Crafted and Tobuscus Fanfic)
by BlaezingPhoenix
Summary: Renera Venagrae just got her heart broken by her boyfriend as she found out that he cheated on her. Her best friend is Toby Turner also known as the famous Tobuscus. What happens when Renera and Toby run into Team Crafted at Minecon? Romance and drama fill the air as secrets are revealed and confessed. Who will Renera choose to love? Or will she choose to never love again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Blaezing Phoenix here! Yes I know my username is Rafifi101 or something but I need to change it. If it is already Blaezing Phoenix… then forget this first part. Anyways, I'm coming at you with a story that involves both Tobuscus and Team Crafted. Both will have important roles. I may need some OCs later in the story so I will say in the announcement before the story when I need them. I'm gonna stop rambling now. Though be sure to comment down below and like and favorite the story! Now I shall fly away my Phoenixes! Byeeee! Oh and one more thing. If there are any parts of the story that is bolded and in parentheses, that's me talking! Ok for real now, byeeee!**

Toby's P.O.V

"Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta ya know…. 'powder le nose'." She said laughing and heading towards the bathroom.

I chuckled and replied "Yeah I'll wait outside the doors."

Renera **(pronounced wren-air-ah) **and I were at the movie theater about to watch the movie "Divergent". I heard it was a great movie and was really looking forward to it. Renera and I have been best friends since fifth grade. We both had played a prank on the principle and got in a heap of trouble. We met in detention. Ah, the memories.

I glanced at my watch. It's been half an hour since she left. I better go check to see if she's fine. Once I head inside the theater and walk towards the girls' bathroom, I hear sobbing coming from the next corner. I quickly walked towards the noise and find Renera slumped against the wall crying with her head in her hands. Wrapping my arms around her comfortingly, I asked her what was wrong.

"H-he ch-cheated on m-me." She stuttered.

_That dickhead._ He and Renera had been dating for a couple months now though I never liked him and always knew he wasn't to be trusted. I tried to explain it to Renera, but she just dismissed it with a wave of her hand. It broke my heart to see her like this. Helping her up, I led her outside forgetting about the movie and getting her as far away from him as possible. Though a part of me was glad. She deserves someone who loves her. Someone like me.

Renera's P.O.V

I walked towards the girls' bathroom humming "Revenge" by CaptainSparklez. Nearby, there were two people kissing. They were literally swallowing each other and didn't notice anyone besides each other. I gagged a little and passed them by. Though the guy seemed vaguely familiar. He kind of looked like my boyfriend Eric. No, Eric would never do that to me. I peered a little closer (yeah I know that's weird and gross but I needed to know). The guy had a mop of dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes. Tears formed in my eyes. _He cheated on me with that slut Rebecca_** (sorry if your name is Rebecca!)**. I speed walked away, my vision blurry from the tears. When I was sure I was far away from him, I let the tears I held flow and kept telling myself that I was an idiot and should have listened to Toby.

Several minutes later, I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me protectively. I instantly knew it was Toby. He asked me what was wrong and I responded telling him that Eric had cheated on me. He got tense and helped pull me up and headed me towards the entrance. I needed to get my mind off of Eric. Getting into the passenger seat of Toby's car, I leaned against the window closing my eyes and trying to think of something else. The last thing I remembered was thinking of Minecraft and Team Crafted.

Toby's P.O.V

During the car ride, I could tell that Renera had fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. I loved the way she slept. I headed towards my house, knowing I couldn't leave her alone tonight. When I pulled into the driveway and parked the car, I carried her bridal style into the house and was greeted by Gryphon, my dog. I carried her upstairs and laid her in the bed in the spare bedroom. She snuggled underneath the covers and a small smile tugged at her lips. I smiled and headed towards my own bedroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, took off my clothes and slipped underneath the comforter in my boxers. Soon sleep consumed me and I was soon dreaming about safety torches and wizards.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings my Phoenixes! I just realized that in the last chapter, I said that Renera and Toby were both in fifth grade together. I'm aware that Toby is going to be 29 this year, but in the story he is 20 and Renera is 19. Renera is about 2 months younger than Toby. Also sorry for such a short chapter last time! It was getting late and I had school the next day so yeah… I will try to update twice every weekend and maybe once during the week if I have time. Hokeyp! That's all I really needed to say. As usual, favorite and like the story. Also remember to leave a review, I love reading them! Now I shall fly away my Phoenixes! Byeeee! **

***IN THE MORNING***

Renera's P.O.V

I open my eyes groggily freaking out when I realize that it wasn't my room. I bolt upright breathing heavily but soon calmed down when I recognized this room as Toby's spare bedroom. I usually stayed in here when I'm not feeling good or am in a depressing mood. Toby must have put me last night knowing that I wouldn't want to have stayed alone. Aww, he's so sweet. When I started remembering the events of last night, I began crying. Toby must have heard me because he came running into the room and hugged me. I cried into his chest and let my heart out. He rested his chin on my head and soothingly rubbed circles on my back and said reassuring words.

"It's okay Renera. Forget about that asshole." He said still hugging me.

"I-I don't know if I c-can; h-he b-broke my h-heart." I manage to stutter out.

"How 'bout we go make some French toast and record some minecraft afterwards?" Toby said with a cheerful voice.

I smiled. He knew me so well. I released him from the grasp and started jumping up and down like a little kid. Oh and if I haven't mentioned before, Toby is the famous Tobuscus. Most of his fanbase, or as he calls them his 'Audience' know me because I appear in a lot of his vlogs. At first they thought we were dating and I got a lot of hate for that but we told them we were just best friends which seemed to calm them down a bit. I also have a youtube account which is called BlaezingPhoenix. I have about 900,000 subs and am nearing a million which I'm excited about. Most of my content is minecraft unlike Toby who has three channels that he does different stuff on. Speaking of minecraft, I am literally obsessed with Team Crafted. They are my minecraft role models. Though they probably don't know I exist. I love my fans. I call them my Phoenixes. They have really supported me through tough times and spam any hate comments with stuff like "You're just jealous! She is the best person ever!" and stuff like that which makes me smile. Anyways, back to reality.

"FRENCH TOAST! FRENCH TOAST! FRENCH TOAST!" I screamed like a little kid still jumping up and down.

Toby put his hands to his ears and pretended like he was deaf. I started laughing and told him I was going to take a shower. He 'didn't hear me'. I chuckled to myself and went into the bathroom stripping off my clothes and climbing into the warm shower. After a good twenty minutes or so, I blow dried and brushed my long, wavy black hair with green, blue, and purple streaks. Then I picked out an outfit from the dresser. My clothes were in there because I visit and sleep over often so I just decided to have a separate wardrobe here. I put on a creeper shirt, jean shorts, and a DOPE beanie and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Toby was already in there looking like an idiot wearing the apron on backwards and his cooking hat that he bought for some reason was sagging over the side about to fall. I cupped my hand over my mouth trying to hold back laughter but failed miserably and erupted into a fit of giggles and eventually I was on the floor clutching my side laughing my head off. Toby faked being really offended and put his hand over his heart while pouting; which of course made me laugh even harder.

About five minutes later I got up and snatched 2 French toast and stuffed it into my mouth and ran away with Toby hot on my heels. He hates it when I take something before he was done with all of them. After I had swallowed it, I turned around and stepped to the side causing Toby to run into the couch and flip over on to it. I started laughing again but stopped when he started getting up and running over to me. Before I could react, he grabbed me and pulled me to the couch tickling me. Ugh.

"Toby-"I began trying to speak through giggles. "Let go you asshole." I finally managed to say.

"NEVAAAAAR!" he yelled back laughing.

Suddenly he stopped and stared at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but took advantage of it and wiggled out of his grasp and ran away and hid behind a door. When he came nearby and passed me, I jumped onto his back.

"Onward peasant!" I said in a medieval era accent, pointing forwards.

Toby began to run forwards and starting neighing like a horse.

"WHHEEEEWWWWW!" I yelled quoting one of his famous phrases.

After a few minutes I jumped off his back and started heading to the recording room.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused.

"To the land of My Little Pony! The recording room to record minecraft dumbass." I said chuckling.

"Ha ha, very funny." He replied.

Toby got to his recording setup on one side of the room and I got to mine on the other side. We logged onto minecraft and went onto Hunger Games on the Nexus server. We started the recording in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sup mah Phoenixes! So I am posting this on the weekend as I said would, and you can most likely look forward to another chapter that I'm going to upload tonight. My best friend really wanted to help me write this story, so mah friend which you can call Raven, is probably going to be helping me with this story, and she will be one of the main characters as well who I'm going to introduce!**

**Me: Say hi Raven!**

**Raven: Sup guuuys and guuurls, Raven here, and I just wanted to say hello and that Phoenix was wrong when she said "wanted to help me," I literally begged her! xD**

**Me: Maybeh… anyways go check out her Deviantart account which is RavenRX! She is a freakishly amazing drawer. SHE HAZ DEM SKILLS DOOOOUGH!**

**Raven: Phoenix! Get on to the story ya butthead! **

**Me: Alright, alright, anyways enjoy the chapter! :D Oh and all the 'typos' are not actually typos. I'm just typing down what they would most likely say in real life. Not many people use exactly proper grammar in real life conversations! I also reread the text plenty of times for typos so very rarely will there be a typo. That's all I need to say! Later Phoenixes!**

**Raven: Baiiiiiii!**

* * *

Toby's P.O.V

"Hello once again audience! I'm here with BlaezingPhoenix and we be playing a game of Hunger Games!" I holler into the mike.

"Hey guys! So in this hopefully epic Hunger Games, me and Toby-" I cut her off.

"Toby and I," I say like a smart ass getting a glare and eye roll from her.

"In this hopefully epic Hunger Games, TOBY AND I will be teaming." She says emphasizing the 'Toby and I' part.

The chat started to countdown stating that the game was about to start. 30 more seconds and I get to kick some butt!

As the game commenced, me and Renera ran to the cornucopia and grabbed some loots. I managed to get a leather chest plate, 2 raw fish, a stick, and a piece of wheat. Right after I grabbed them I ran away checking behind me every once in a while to see if Renera was following me. She was.

"Renera! What did you get?" I asked her steering around trees to find chests.

"Umm, I got 2 wood swords, a chain chestplate, leather pants, and 3 cooked fish!" she exclaimed.

"Holy balls! Why didn't you give me any stuff you hoarder?!" I question.

She laughed and said "'Cause I don't give mah loot to strange men!" Eventually, she dropped one of the two wood swords down which I picked up.

I huffed sarcastically. "Strange? Me? Impossible."

"Toby! Shit! Look behind you!" she shouted.

I turned around to be overwhelmed by three people who were attacking me at once. "No no no no no!" I said frantically running away with only a heart and a half left. Good thing I had found chain leggings and a leather hat a few chests back. "Renera! Are they still following me?!" I shouted.

"Yeah! Move yo ass! I'm right behind them!" she shouted in reply.

"Ok I've regenerated to about 7 hearts, should I turn on them?"

"Sure but if you die it's your fault!" she declares giving a chuckle.

"YOLOOOOOOO!" I yell a battle cry and U-turn on them double-teaming them with Renera. A few minutes later of intense battling, Renera and I were surrounded by loads of stuff on the ground.

"Whoop whoop! We took those suckers down!" Renera bellows punching my minecraft character!

"Watch it! I only gots a heart left!" I snapped at her.

"Okay okay cool yo jets."

Eventually we made it to deathmatch. We were pretty stacked with her having full iron armor and an enchanted iron sword, and me with having mostly iron armor but chain instead of iron leggings and an iron sword that wasn't enchanted. We spawned in deathmatch with two other people which we easily killed off.

"Alright, so how we going to do dis thang?" she quizzed.

"I dunno. Strip and fist fight?"

"Bring it bozo."

Soon the chat read _'tobuscus has been slain by BlaezingPhoenix'. _I sat there astonished for a few seconds.

"I let you win!" I cry out.

"Sure you did, and I invented the toaster strudel and traveled to the moon in the same day." She said with a serious tone.

We just burst into laughter after a few seconds.

"Ok anyways, I hope you enjoyed this video and be sure to smack that like button with yo wings and subscribe to see more like this! Goodbye my Phoenixes!" Renera did her outro than stopped recording. I did also. Right after, we started editing. After like ten minutes we heard banging at the door. Renera sighed and got up to go get it. I just shrugged and continued editing.

* * *

Renera's P.O.V

During our session of editing, there was a loud banging at the door. I got up and went to go answer it while Toby just shrugged and continued editing. That lazy ass. The closer I got to the door, the louder the banging got.

"I'm coming!" I yell. The banging abruptly ceased. Suddenly a series of knocks that sounded like the theme song for Doctor Who rang out. I instantly knew who it was. I yanked the door open to find my other best friend Alba and my other OTHER best friend Zach both standing inches away from the door. Before I could process what was happening, I was pounced on by Alba who was hugging me and shouting "ER MER GERD! IT'S BEEN FOREVER RENAYNAY!"

I shout back in a 'Janet' voice by MunchingBrotato, "I MISSED YA ANNET!"

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_It was the first day of 3__rd__ grade. I walked down the halls with my books and a minecraft plushie enderman which I had since I was 6 years old. That doll's been through a lot with me. As I approached my classroom, I got shoved to the ground by the bullies of the school. I called them 'Herobrine's daughters'. They teased me about my plushie, which I had named Dean. All the girls were interested in makeup and fashion. I was more of a tom boy. I was obsessed with Minecraft and Youtube. Most of the time, I wore minecraft attire and would spend up to 7 hours watching Youtube videos. I was pretty much an outcast and got harassed about it often. _

_Ignoring Herobrine's daughters, I speed walked into the classroom and took a seat by a tall girl who had long light brown wavy hair, bright blue eyes, and rectangular framed glasses. She smiled at me and continued to read something from her tablet. I didn't want to be rude and look over her shoulder to see what she was reading. I just shrugged it off and stared at the clock wondering when the class would ever begin. Unfortunately, Herobrine's daughters walked into the classroom and glared at me. Oh god, just perfect. Soon enough, I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud booming voice._

"_Welcome kids! I'm Mrs. Stevenson and I am going to explain how this school year is going to go and the rules and guidelines you will need to follow!" she said clapping her hands. She was a very old and grim-looking woman with wire rimmed glasses and an expressionless face. She looked around the classroom at the new faces and narrowed her eyes at the girl who smiled at me earlier. She was still reading whatever she was reading and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. The whole classroom got quite and looked at the girl. Finally the teacher cleared her throat and the girl looked up blushing when she realized that everybody was staring at her. A few students snickered at her._

"_What's your name?" Mrs. Stevenson asked the girl sternly._

"_A-alba Ty-tyto." She stuttered looking genuinely worried and embarrassed._

"_Okay Alba. Do you care to share what you are doing?"_

"_N-no Mrs. Stevenson." She whispered looking down at her lap._

"_Look at me when I speak to you girl, now show me what you were reading." The teacher said strictly in a rude tone._

"_N-no p-please d-don't." Alba said hoarsely._

_Mrs. Stevenson sneered and grabbed at Alba's tablet. "Please don't!" Alba cried out._

_The teacher smirked and started reading the title to what Alba was reading._

"_Without fear, without worry, a Team Crafted fanfiction." Mrs. Stevenson read aloud causing more students to start snickering and saying vulgar words addressed to Alba. _

_Alba froze and stared straight ahead, blushing even harder from the embarrassment._

"_Alba Tyto, you should not be reading such idiotic pieces of work. Now go to the principal's office."_

"_B-but-"she started to say._

"_No buts now go to the principal's office NOW!" Mrs. Stevenson roared._

_A few tears trickled down Alba's cheek while she briskly stood up and walked outside with her head down. As soon as she did, the whole class exploded into laughter. The teacher walked victoriously up to the front of the classroom and continued to speak about the school year as nothing had ever happened. Tuning out most of the talking, I jerked up when the bell rang signaling it was time to go to our next class._ **(Yes I know that third graders usually have one homeroom and don't have lockers, but we're gonna pretend this is how it usually is) **

_When I walked to my locker, I noticed crying coming from the girl's bathroom. I opened it to find a red and puffy faced Alba. She looked at me surprised when she saw me. Alba quickly wiped away her tears and acted as if she hadn't been crying, though I saw her. I walked towards her and she retreated backwards like I would hurt her._

"_Hey, Alba right?" I coaxed._

_She nodded._

"_I'm so sorry about what happened to you during first hour. You were reading a fanfiction?" _

_Alba started crying again probably feeling a pang of embarrassment. I hugged her and started rubbing her back._

"_No it's okay. I sometimes read them too." I say smiling_

"_You do?" she asked looking up._

"_Yep, and I love and adore Minecraft and Youtube."_

"_Really? So do I! I love MunchingBrotato! Janet is just hilarious!" she states smiling._

"_Wow, I'd never thought that I would find someone else who likes different things than usual girls like me! Sometimes I call myself Renaynay, like Shanaynay from ShaneDawsonTV." I say chuckling._

"_Sometimes I call myself Annet, like Janet and Alba mixed together." She says also chuckling._

"_Alright, Annet. Let's get you cleaned u_p _and head to second hour okay?"_

_Alba nodded and smiled. "Sure thing Renaynay."_

_I could tell that this would be the start of an everlasting friendship._

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

After me and Alba stopped tackling/hugging on the ground, I turned towards Zach engulfing him in a hug.

"Zach! I haven't seen you even longer than Alba!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I kind of have some news." he said laughing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got my girlfriend pregnant." he says with a serious expression.

I stared at him, my face probably making a weird confused and surprised face. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Zach started clutching his stomach and laughing. I was still utterly confused.

"Oh my gawd! You should have seen the look on your face!" he says between gasps of air.

"What?"

"I didn't get Ally pregnant! I proposed to her!"

"Oh mah gawd! Congrats dood!" I yell. Suddenly I hear someone clearing their throat behind me. Toby is standing behind me crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. Alba and Zach must have not seen him yet because as soon as they did, they both jumped on him.

"DOG PILE!" I scream jumping on top of the pile. I heard a few 'oomphs' coming from below me. I start laughing.

"Renera! Get off before I rip you into a million pieces." I hear Alba say playfully.

"Fine." I say getting up still laughing. As soon as Alba got up, she was jumping up and down with a grin plastered on her face. Oh god what is it this time.

"RENERA! THERE'S AN ATTACK ON TITAN MOVIE COMING OUT!" she yells deafening my ears.

"Aaaaaand there goes my ability to hear." I say chortling.

Toby just stands there looking absolutely confused.

"Ever since I've known her, she has been obsessed with anime! It's like a fucking drug to her!" I explain to him. Toby and Zach start laughing.

"Okay, well I gotta get going. It was awesome seeing you again Renera!"

"You too dood. I wish you happiness with Ally!"

"Thanks! Bye" he says stepping outside waving and heading to his car. I shut the door and turn back to Alba and Toby.

"So how are you and Eric doing?" Alba asks me.

I shut my mouth, my lips forming a straight line.

"Eric… cheated on Renera." Toby says uneasily.

There was fire and anger in Alba's eyes. She explodes yelling obscenities about Eric that would make a nun faint.

"Alba, it's okay. I just don't want to think about him anymore." I murmur to her.

The fire died down in her eyes and she softened up. "Sure, let's just think of something else."

"I may able to help with that." Toby says with an ear-to-ear smile.

"How?" Alba and I say in unison. We look at each other and let out a small laugh.

"Oh I don't know, maybe these?" he says holding up three tickets. Though these weren't ordinary tickets. These were the tickets to MineCon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not dead! You might be pissed at me because I didn't post up this chapter the same day as the last chapter but I have a lame excuse! Raven had come to my house during the weekend to do some stuff and working on the story was on the list. Though some things came up and we got drunk, yada yada yada, and we kind of forgot about chapter 4. (We didn't actually get drunk by the way) Anyways, when I had remembered about it, it was in the middle of the night a couple weeks ago, so I couldn't exactly write then. So I tried to work on it as soon as I could and get it posted… and a bunch up stuff came up; my entire completed project for school got deleted and I had to start over! Whoopdy fucking doo! Anyways, the story kept getting pushed back and I tried to work on it a little now and then… and here it is! Again, I'm extremely really sorry! 3 Bye Phoenixes! Oh and sorry for the length and overall quality of this chapter, my creative juices were dull today. (Well that sounded weird)**

* * *

Toby's P.O.V

I had bought the Minecon tickets weeks ago but hadn't found the right time to present them to Renera and Alba. I hadn't known that Alba was coming to visit because I was going to call her to come and tell her and Renera the news, but apparently she had come here for some reason that we have yet to know.

Both the girls had wide eyes and their mouths kept opening and closing like fish. Suddenly they both shrieked and pounced on me for the second time today.

"Can't b-breathe." I say gasping for air when they get off of me.

"Toby, I could fucking kiss you right now." Renera says with a wide grin on her face.

"Proceed." I wiggle my eyebrows at her with a smirk on my face.

"Ha! In your dreams!" she exclaims jokingly, lightly punching my arm.

"Well if you two knuckleheads are done, we should start talking about Minecon!" Alba states while chuckling.

"Yeah!" both Ren and I cheer fist bumping the air. "Minecon!"

"Oh and we should probably make a vlog saying that we will be at Minecon." Ren says snapping her fingers.

"Oh yeah, good thinking."

I got out my phone while Ren got out hers. She did her intro and started explaining about Minecon while I did also. Then we quickly uploaded it and started talking about all the exciting things we could do at Minecon.

* * *

~Time Lapse to Packing for Minecon and getting ready to leave for flight~

Renera's P.O.V

I started stuffing clothes into my suitcase. I only needed one bag and a carry on because I'm not a kind of girl that needs like five bags for makeup and accessories. Smiling, I also included Dean, my enderman plushie, along with my other stuff. There's no way I'm leaving Dean here. In my carry on, I put my laptop, phone, headphones, and a couple of snacks for the plane ride. I hopped down the stairs with the bags in my hands. Toby and Alba must have already finished because they were leaning against the counter on their phones with bags at their feet.

"Finally! What were you packing, your entire recording setup?! Alba says with an astonished tone.

"Ha ha. Now can we go?" I reply.

"Yeah sure." Toby says smiling.

"LEZZGOOOOO!" I scream running out the door with my stuff.

* * *

~Another time skip to when they are boarding the plane~

The three of us got on the plane and found our seats. Fortunately, Toby and I got seats at the end of the row where I got the window seat. Poor Alba got stuck in the seats behind us between two extremely obese people. You could clearly see the uneasiness on her face as they kept leaning over her to get things and talk with the other person.

When the plane took off, I put on my headphones and listened to music. Halfway throughout the ride I must have fallen asleep because Toby was shaking me awake saying the plane was about to land. The three of us got off the plane and proceeded to go through all the airport stuff and headed to Baggage Claim.

"Aha!" I exclaim while running over to my royal blue suitcase and hauling it off. The other two found their suitcases and we headed towards the exit to the airport.

"So Alba. How was your ride?" I say smirking.

She glared death arrows at me and said with a deep tone. "Worst. Plane ride. Ever"

Toby and I doubled over laughing while Alba began to laugh as well.

"Okay well we should probably head to the hotel."

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/M: Sup mah Phoenixes! I was really excited and eager to write this chapter so here it is! Enjoy! Peace! 3**

* * *

Renera's P.O.V

We had hauled a cab and arrived at the hotel in a fairly short amount of time. I'm pretty sure we freaked out the cab driver being our usual weirdo-selves and pretending to be Miley Cyrus. It was actually pretty funny… yet horrifying. Alba and I began wandering around the lobby whilst Toby was checking in. We had a suite that had two different rooms that were connected together, so Alba and I got a room and Toby got the other. It was pretty late at night so we were all exhausted when we got to our rooms. Toby said a quick goodnight to us and sleepily walked to his room stumbling over basically everything. I chuckled to myself and changed into a tank top and comfortable shorts and literally face-planted onto my bed.

"Guf nife elbeh." I mumbled, my face buried into a pillow.

Alba snorted and also said goodnight. As much as I wanted to go to sleep, I was too excited about Minecon tomorrow. I tried a tactic that usually helped me go to sleep. I got up and walked over to my carry on, rummaging around to find my headphones and my phone. Smiling when I got both, I walked back to my bed and covered myself in warm comfy sheets. I plugged the headphones into my phone, put on the headphones, and put the music on shuffle. I fell asleep to the epic and intense beat of _Eclipse by MinecraftUniverse._** (It's actually really good, my favorite dupstep song!)**

* * *

I woke up to someone poking my cheek repeatedly. Ugh, I hated when people did that. I groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Then I felt a sudden force of someone jumping onto the bed.

"Ughhhh, what the hell?" I moan.

"Ren! Logan Lerman followed you on Twitter!" the familiar voice shouted.

I immediately shot up out of bed and checked my phone. There wasn't any notification. I looked upwards to a smirking Alba sitting criss-crossed on my bed. **(By the way if you don't know who Logan Lerman is - shame on you! - He is probably mostly known by playing "Percy Jackson". I am a big fan of the books and I love the movies a lot too… so yeah… back to da story!)**

"You son of a-"I began.

"Beautiful magical fairy princess, yes I know." She says interrupting me and poking my cheek again. That's it. I leaped up and tackled her, holding her down with my knees. I grinned, lifting my hands up and my fingers. I think she got the hint as her face quickly paled. I started to tickle her sides and kept going, only stopping when I got tired. Her face was red and breathing heavily from laughing so hard. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

"NEVER. Do that. Okay? Okay." I said with a firm tone.

Alba was still laughing like a maniac "Got it." She said smiling and calming down.

Right then, Toby walked into the room wearing only his boxers. My face got heated and I covered my eyes. "Oh god! Put some clothes on for fucks-sake!" I said with a look of fake terror.

"Oh shit." I heard him say and rush out of the room bumping into the dresser on his way out.

"I think he's gone." Alba says with a sigh. I uncover my eyes and look at her with a blank expression as Alba did the same. After a few seconds of awkward silence, we started laughing like crazy. We had to hold onto each other's shoulders just to keep ourselves from falling. Settling down after a good five minutes, I glanced at my phone. _Shit! It's 9! Minecon starts in an hour._

"ALBA, GET DRESSED! MINECON STARTS IN A HOUR!" I scream, already digging around in my suitcase for an outfit to wear today. I quickly got out an "In Benja we Trust, In Bacca we Must" t-shirt and some skinny jeans.

"I call the shower first!" I declare, running towards the bathroom.

"Aww, no fair!" Alba whines.

"#SorryI'mNotSorry." I say getting a glare from Alba.

I took a quick shower and got ready in about ten minutes in total. I walk out and smile at Alba. "All yours." She ran in and came back not soon after wearing a MunchingBrotato t-shirt and shorts. I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She looked confused at first, but started blushing when I pointed to her shirt. Alba has had a crush on him ever as long as I've known her. I smirked and turned around putting on my hater-blocks and my red and black loafers.

"Hokeyp, lezzgo!" I holler swag-walking outside.

"Dude, you forgot something!"

I walked back inside. "Wow, thanks for ruining that moment, now what did I forget?"

"Hmm, who was that other person that came here with us? Oh yeah, Toby, you dipshit!" she said smacking my head.

"Firstly, ow! Secondly, ohhhh. I'll go get him." I tell her walking into his room.

I saw him sitting on his bed, scrolling through something on his phone.

"Yo dude! I see you got ready. We're gonna go grab some breakfast then head to Minecon."

"Yep, I'm coming." He murmured, putting his phone into his pocket.

"To breakfast we go!"

* * *

***Time Lapse to when they are entering Minecon because I can***

Still in Renera's P.O.V **(Don't worry, I'll be switching P.O.V's soon)**

_Holy crap. That was a long line. _We finished breakfast and were now standing outside of the Minecon doors. The line to get in was horrendously long.

"Wow." Alba sighed staring at the line.

"I know right. Too bad that we don't get to stand in that amazing line and just go in the VIP line." Toby said with a gloomy expression. He held up 3 VIP badges and started to twiddle them around in his fingers.

Alba and I gaped at the badges in his hands while he looked at us looking at them. A smug look was on his face.

"Oh you motherfucker." I breathed, hugging the life out of him. Right after, I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and Toby.

"Dude, you rock." Alba says, her voice muffled.

"Yeah I know, I'm pretty awesome," He says chuckling, "And fabulous!" he exclaims in his gay voice.

The three of us laughed and stepped into the VIP line, arriving inside in a short amount of time.

"I…I don't even." I mutter looking all around me. Minecon was just amazing and quite huge. There were thousands of people roaming around with beaming appearances; from full grown men in the most hilarious costumes, to little kids running around with foam minecraft swords. I looked over to Alba and Toby, their faces also showing pure amazement.

"Sooo, what should we do first?" I ask them.

"I guess we should just wander around and figure out something then?" Toby wondered.

"Yeah sure, seems like a legit idea." Alba agreed.

"Okay, lezzgo!" I shout, running into the crowd.

* * *

It's been a couple hours since we arrived here. We mostly just walked around, took pictures with some Youtubers, and explored a bit. I glanced around and saw a stand where they were selling foam minecraft tools. _Ima get Betty! _

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go and buy a diamond axe, I'll be right back." I said.

"Okay, go ahead. Toby and I will go get some lunch." Alba replies.

"Let's meet back here, in like ten minutes?" Toby suggests.

"Sounds good. See ya later!" I chirped.

Toby and Alba walked off while I walked towards the stand. I felt my phone vibrate, so I pulled it out and saw that Alba was calling me.

* * *

_**(Renera-Italics, Alb**_**a-Bold)**

_Hey dood, what's up?_

**Hey, me and Toby are at the cafe, whatchu want homie?**

_Uh, I'll take a coffee and a bagel. I ain't that hungry._

**Okay, see ya.**

_Bye._

* * *

I ended the call and stared at my phone for a little while, checking my email while still walking. Suddenly, I collided with another body, and fell to the floor on my butt.

"Sorry dood! Didn't see ya there." a male voice said.

I looked up to be met with hazel ones staring back at me. The guy had his arm outstretched, waiting for me to take it and haul me up. He looked and sounded very familiar.

"Uh, hello?" he said, waving his hand over my face.

"W-what. Yeah, I'm fine." I snapped out of my thoughts and took his hand. "Thanks." I say sheepishly.

The guy chuckled and smiled at me. That's when it suddenly hit me. Looking back at me, was the one and only BajanCanadian. 7 other people who were laughing and joking around walked up to him. When they saw me, they smirked at Mitch and said something that I couldn't make out. My face started getting really hot.

"Anyways, hi! I'm Mitch, also known as the BajanCanadian." Mitch said with a dazzling smile.

I lightly smiled. "Hi, I'm Renera, also known as BlaezingPhoenix," I said with a confident tone.

His eyes got bigger and he grinned even wider. "No way, I love your videos."

"Likewise." _No fucking way! He watches my videos? I'm fangirling so hard right now!_

"Cool. Well, I gotta go now and get to the Machinima booth. See ya." he smiled and waved at me before he walked off with the 7 others.

I sprinted back to the spot where Toby, Alba, and I were supposed to meet. They were already there chatting about something, with food and drinks in their hands. Once they saw me, their eyes widened.

"Dude, what happened? Your look like you just won the lottery." Alba asks me.

"Well something that is even better than winning the lottery happened." I reply, beaming.

"I don't know... winning the lottery is pretty dope." Toby says.

"I just met Mitch!" I practically scream.

At first, Toby and Alba just looked baffled.

"I just met the BajanCanadian. The Youtuber that I watch often." I explain with a poker face.

Their faces then show recognition and I facepalm. _Oh boy._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really crappy ending, I just needed to type something and get this chapter posted! Remember, hit that favorite and follow button with yo wings and leave a review! Later, Phoenixes!**


End file.
